Strong Suit (Episode)
"Strong Suit" is the 1st episode of the 1st Season of Some Assembly Required. Overview Jarvis Raines is an average teenager who becomes a boss overnight after he sues a toy company over a defective chemistry set that blows up his house. Plot The series begins with the Raines family celebrating Christmas. Jarvis opens his front door to see his best friend Bowie Sherman. Bowie is ready to walk with Jarvis to school, but Jarvis informs him of school being closed and invites him into his house. As Jarvis is opening his presents, he sarcastically remarks about how great the "Teeny Toddler Chemistry Set" from his Aunt Marlene is. After Jarvis tosses the present away, his house is blown to pieces. Jarvis and Bowie then make their way to Knickknack Toys to complain to the company that his house was blown up by the defective chemistry set. They are introduced to Candace Wheeler, the CEO and sole employee of Knickknack Toys. Candace proves to be no help at all, only offering another chemistry set that also blows up in the building. Candace mockingly threatens Jarvis to sue her, to which Jarvis accepts with a simple "Okay." Jarvis has now become the new CEO of Knickknack Toys, and promptly fires Candace for her rude behavior and poor customer service. Realizing he can't effectively run the company alone, he recruits Piper Gray, Bowie Sherman, Geneva Hayes, Malcolm "Knox" Knoxford III and Aster Vanderberg from his school and Mrs. Bubkes, (a cleaning lady who is really Candace) to be part of his company. The team begins to think up their first new toy, and Bowie creates Mmmboing, a rubber ball that contains a motion powered nano-generator that allows it to bounce forever. Unsatisfied with Mmmboing, the team then works together and create their first toy, "The Strongsuit". Unfortunately, the kid testing the suit decides to keep it after listening to Mrs. Bubkes, and traps the staff inside the building. Eventually, Piper calibrates a remote to control the strongsuit, and the kid is safely ejected from the toy. After, Candace calls from the roof dressed as Mrs. Bubkes and questions if Jarvis had a rough week. He answers that his staff could handle it, and Candace is knocked out by Mmmboing. Just before the credits, an advertisement is showing the Strongsuit, including its remote. Cast Main Cast * Kolton Stewart as Jarvis Raines * Charlie Storwick as Piper Gray * Harrison Houde as Bowie Sherman * Sydney Scotia as Geneva Hayes * Travis Turner as Aster Vanderberg * Dylan Playfair as Knox Knoxford * Ellie Harvie as Candace Wheeler/Mrs. Bubkes Guest Cast *Zoe Mandell as Shelby *Jena Skodje as Sophie Quotes Trivia * This is the only episode to show Jarvis's home and family. * First appearances of Jarvis Raines, Piper Gray, Bowie Sherman, Geneva Hayes, Aster Vanderberg, Knox Knoxford, and Candace Wheeler. Allusions Character Revelations * Bowie celebrates all holidays in August. * Piper has a major crush on Jarvis, which he is completely unaware of. * At the end of the episode, it is revealed that Mrs. Bubkes was truly Candace in disguise. Goofs Running Gags Series Continuity Video Gallery Some Assembly Required Series Premiere - Meet Jarvis Raines-0 Some Assembly Required Series Premiere - Welcome to Knickknack Toys-0 Some Assembly Required Series Premiere - Meet Piper Gray Some Assembly Required Series Premiere - Meet Aster Vanderberg Some Assembly Required Series Premiere - Meet Malcom Knoxford III aka Knox Some Assembly Required Series Premiere - Meet Geneva Hayes Some Assembly Required Series Premiere - Meet Bowie Sherman Some Assembly Required Series Premiere - Welcome to Knickknack Toys-1 Some Assembly Required Series Premiere - Meet Mrs. Bubkes Some Assembly Required Series Premiere - Meet Mmmboing Some Assembly Required - Knickknack's Newest Toy Strong Suit Image Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season Premiere